The Transformer War: New Alliances
by Changeling DJ
Summary: Three factions. One war. New changes
1. Introduction

**The Transformer War: New Alliances**

by ChangeRedhawk

**Disclaimer:** Transformers are from Takara/Hasbro/Marvel. MASK is from DIC Enterprises, Inc. Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors is from Saban Entertainment. Everything else is my idea. Feel free to comment.

**Introduction**

When it comes to the race known as Transformers, the difference between timelines and universes can be either minute or extraordinary. In this universe it was the Transformer War. It has evolved to the point where most things have begun to get complex, very complex. This war has spread through space, time, and virtual landscapes even mystical dimensions.

The players haven't changed much but enough to be unusual. There are three factions in this war: Autobots, Decepticons, and Mercenaries.

The Autobots of this war are a combination of Transformers ranging from Maximals to Minicons to Virtual Warriors to Mystical Mysteries. The Autobot Supreme Commander, even if he doesn't see it that way, is Optimus Prime.

The Decepticons of the war are a combination of Transformers ranging from Predicons to Minicons to Alien Cyborgs to Mystical Mysteries. The Decepticon Supreme Commander, and many on his own side argue this, is Megatron

The Mercenaries... This is where it gets interesting. Even the term "mercenary" might not be the right term. "Neutral" doesn't fit either. Certain factions would attack either side without any qualms. They are truly the wildcards of the war.

This is a story about the former factions and the alliances they will make.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Decepticon High Command, Cybertron

"Commander?"

Starscream had to smile. In combat everyone called him "Commander", but only one person calls him that with the same reverence as others say "lord" when they are speaking to Megatron. The Decepticon's name is Nebula, a rarity being a female seeker. Nebula's a strategic mastermind. Her tactic plus Starscream tenacity and Skywarp unpredictability have pulled a few wins away from the Autobots. Starscream trusts her and considers her his second-in-command.

"Yes, Nebula."

"Heading for the briefing?"

"Of course."

"What does Megatron have planned for us now?"

"We'll find out."

Starscream and Nebula arrive at the briefing. Most of the leaders of the Decepticons are here. Only the strange commander known as Overlord is not present. His forces left Cybertron some time ago.

"About time Starscream." Megatron comment. "Nebula. Thank you for escorting Starscream here. You may leave."

"Yes my lord." Both Starscream and Nebula exchange a glance and a smirk.

"Now. Let's cut to the chase. The Mechanoids have disappeared. Overlord is up to something and I want to know what. I'm sending Saw Boss and his team after them."

The strange green transform with the large saw on his right hand gives a slight nod.

"As you wish. How should we explain our presence?"

"Quite simply. You're there to offer assistance. Just remember to report back here."

"Understood."

"Secondly we will be starting energon runs from Earth again."

Megatron now has everyone attention. Energon runs mean a new offensive will be starting.

"I'm sending Switchblade and his team to Earth via the warp gate. Prepare our old base for energon storage and transport."

"Finally!" Switchblade yells "Better than waiting on the Autobots to do something."

"You know your assignments now get to it."

Decepticon Base, Earth

"I still can't believe they left a perfectly good base like this. I just wish it wasn't underwater."

"Would you Racers just please, shut up!"

Wave Runner shakes his head. Of all the teams he ends up working with he gets the Racers

"Blah, Blah, Blah" the gestalt team says.

"Well have you back to your open seas soon enough, Wave." Road King, the Racer's commander says.

"Just need to make sure this base doesn't leak."

In another level of the base the lone Decepticon Demon talks into a private communicator.

"Will you hurry up Double, I'm dying of boredom here."

This is when a warp gate opens ten meters away from her.

"Nevermind." Demon says then switches to her main communicator "We have intruders. Lower level. Send backup."

Switchblade's team exits the warp gate and the gate closes.

"Good old Earth. What..."

His comment was cut short by a blaster pointed at his head.

"My name is Demon NT. You have 10 seconds to explain yourself or you all be looking for new heads."

One of Switchblade team says "We can take her. She only one."

"So says the dead bot." comes a voice behind them.

A group of five has shown up behind Switchblade's team all heavily armed.

"Twelve against six." Switchblade speaks "You are very brave or stupid."

"Demon's not stupid." Come a voice unfamiliar and in a strange way very familiar.

From behind Demon appears a robot. His coloration appears similar to Starscream. That's where the similarities end. His form is not a bulky as the commander but what it lacks in bulk it makes up for in style.

"Demon occasionally doesn't look though. Check there symbols folks. They have every right to be here believe it or not."

Demon and friends look and a collective thought runs through them all

_"Oops"_

"My name's Starcracker NT. What's this squads name and who's in charge?"

A black robot steps from the group.

"I'm Buzzard and this is the Venom team. Tell me, when did you guy arrive. Megatron didn't say anything about backup."

An audible whisper can be heard from the other Decepticons.

"We need to talk to my commander. Raiders find the Venom team suitable quarters. Come with me Buzzard."

No sooner than the Raiders and Venom left Demon raced to her room. She seals the door. She pulls out her battle club and tosses it to the floor. Before it reached the floor it transforms into a small robot. Demon then takes off her head. Another head instantly pops up in place and the head she took off turns into a robot.

"Is the room secure?"

The little ones look around and chimed in

"Ok"

Personal communicator comes on.

"DD. V. Moonbase. 5 Minutes."

Buzzard follows Starcracker down the hall. One thing that caught his attention is the little robot that showed up. He followed along with them, occasionally chirping something to which Starcracker would quickly silence. They make it to a communications room.

"When did they build this system, during the Beast Wars?"

This Decepticon is royal metallic purple and looks like his alternate mode might be a jet. Another little robot was with this Decepticon.. The little robot started chirping loudly when it saw Buzzard.

"What do you mean who's the weird looking 'Con."

The Decepticon one turns around to see Starcracker and Buzzard.

"Buzzard this is Tyrant NT."

Tyrant looks Buzzard up and down with the thought _"He's older than he looks."_

"So Buzzard how can we assist you?"

Moonbase, Earth's Moon

The Moonbase is a mercenary base made by a race of transformers called the Minicons. The base is empty right now except for three teams of minicons and one merc and his minicon. The merc's name is Double Duty NT.

"Thanks for the energon guys. Anybody seen Valkyrie?"

"Yeah I just got here."

The two transformer mercs start talking.

"We got new 'Cons. They're old."

"New 'Cons ok and how old?"

"First they have no minicon ports or minicon. Then their leader said and I quote, 'Megatron didn't say anything about backup.' Megatron? DD, he's alive out there, somewhere."

"Ok V, don't freak."

Double Duty paces the floor a bit.

"First, Go to Autobase. I'll take over at D-base for a bit. Next we need to tell Mix."

"Do we have too?"

"If we don't she'll most likely tell our little secret."

"Frap. Ok just remember how loony she is."

"She's not loony. Just Mixed-Up."

Earth

"What to do? What to do? What to do?"

Mix is in the middle of nowhere when she got the communication and the news of new Decepticons.

"One. I can't tell the Decepticons. They already know. Two. I defiantly have to tell the ACES or they'll string me up. That just leaves the Autobots. Must get to it. Blender!"

A minicon sitting beside Mix stands up.

"Autobot mode, Blender. I hope they're in a better mood today."


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Autobase, Earth

"Stealth coating, space bridge technology, enhance defense grid and lots of storage space. I love this place."

"You would, Bebop. You would"

"Thanks for the input, First Alert."

A communication comes in.

"Hey boys, how's it going?"

Both Autobots look at the communicator. "It's Mix."

This is when a red and blue Autobot walks in. "Who's on the comm, Bebop?"

"Mix."

"Let me handle this. Mix this is Primo NT. How much is this info gonna cost us this time?"

"Well...3 cubes might do for this info."

First Alert mutes the comm. "Three cubes. She normally asks for one."

"I know." Primo un-mutes the comm "Where do you want to meet?"

"Alliance Max will work."

Alliance Max, Earth

"Ok Mix. This had better be worth 3 cubes."

"It might be. Then again it might not be."

Primo shakes his head. With Primo is the three Autobot speeders Streetwise, Streak and Fire. They like Mix no matter what side she's on.

Streak speaks ups "Okmymixed-upfriend. Whatsthesitch? Con'sgotanewweapon. Orisitreniforcements?"

Mix looks at Streak and then to Primo. "What she said."

"What? New weapon or reinforcements?"

"Reinforcements."

"Oh great!" Fire speaks. "New bots to shoot."

"Old bots..."

"What was that, Mix?"

"They're old 'Cons."

"How old?"

"Old as in Megatron sent them."

"WHAT!"

Everyone jumps as Alliance Max speaks.

"How do you know these guys are old?"

"No minicon ports."

Primo looks at the Autobots gathered.

"Streetwise contact the teams tell them to be on lookout for anything."

"Got it Primo."

"Streak help Mix with her pay."

"Noproblemo."

"Thank you Mix."

"Don't mention it, please? Ok."

Decepticon Base, Earth

Both groups of Decepticon discuss the new situation.

Buzzsaw rejoins the Venom team.

"Well." Switchblade asks.

"These guys are young, but they might be useful. We'll see tomorrow."

One of the team asks, "What about these mini robots."

"Personal slaves I'm guessing."

"Lucky."

Tyrant talks to his team.

"These guys are old, and under control of a Megatron we haven't met so expect anything. Tomorrow we're joining them in an energon raid. The Raiders and Atomica are going. The rest stay here and keep the minicon as a last ditch effort."

The next day arrives and Venom team meets up with the team that held them at gunpoint

"Hello. We are the Raiders. I'm Platform NT their leader. We're one of the two teams escorting you today."

"Hmmm. We don't need..."

"Jackhammer shut-up. We're thank you for the offer but we can handle it."

"Gentle-bots. Allow me to facilitate this transaction." A Raider walks up. "I am Hustler NT. Procurement officer of the Raiders. Working with us would be rather profitable for the Decepticon cause. Besides you have no idea what these Autobots are like."

The Venom team looks at each other and admits Hustler was right. The Raiders were mentally laughing.

A quick ride up the elevator. And the Venom team is surprised that the elevator reaches to a battleship.

"Welcome folks to the Atomica. One of the nastiest battleships this side of the galaxy."

The Venom team was speechless until.

"Where are we going folks and why do you need my INCREDIBLE POWER?"

"Atomica this is the Venom team. Were on an energon hunt?"

A somewhat ominous silence then...

"If you haven't heard I'm a battleship not a cargo vessel. However if you want to do this were doing this my way."

The Raiders look towards Hustler.

"We all accept your generous offer."

The Venom team was about to object but the Raiders were all shaking their heads no.

En Route to a human oil depot

Manta of the Venom team talks to Hustler.

"So Hustler is it."

"Yes my lady, How can I aid you?"

"I just want to talk?"

"An exchange of information of course. I'll be happy to."

"I wouldn't talk with him." comes an unannounced voice.

"Hey Double. I'll be generous this once, and welcome back."

"I was just wondering about the little robots?"

"What little robots?" Both Double and Hustler ask. That's when Double's minicon partner walks from behind him.

"That little robot."

"Oh him. Switch say hello."

Switch waves.

"He's my... What are you Switch? Pet. Servant. What?"

Switch whistles of a few things.

"What did he say?"

"That Double owes him energon for cleaning up after him." Hustler replies.

"I'll pay you after this mission."

A hour or so later

"All flight capable on deck right now."

Double, two of the Raiders and five Venom members make it to the flight deck.

"Oh this is the strangest bunch I've ever scanned. Ok here what I want done. All flyers will go in, scout the area, disable all communications and land vehicles. Watch your shots we don't want a firestorm. Once you guys secure the area I'm dropping the ground troops. You got it? Good! Now SCRAMBLE!"

The assault went well. Too well. Double and the Raider were somewhat surprise that they had a standard vehicle mode and then a combat vehicle mode.

"Oh this is too easy." Yells one of the Venom member "I wish the Autobots would show up?"

The Raiders on the ground and in the air stop. Platform turns to the Venom team.

"I wish you didn't say that."

"Why?"

That's when all the air units are simultaneously hit with energy fire.

"You Decepticons never learn. This is Skysaber Airspace. Skysabers, Hex Wing choose your targets and clip there wings."

The sky was alight with energon blast.

"Let's take these Autobots." The heavy ground assault Venom office Outlaws says right before a barrage of missiles knocks him off his feet.

"Patrol, you Vapor and Dogit handle the ground forces. Blader and Cyclone provide air. Doc, Fireblast and I will handle the rest."

The battle commences and then Atomica opens fire. Even the Decepticons dodged.

"THIS LITTLE FARCE IS OVER!" Atomica yells as she transforms. Now towering over the Autobots and the Decepticons is a giant annoyed transformer with a glowing green sword.

"You Autobots have ruined a peaceful day for me."


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

About 30 miles away

"Atomica's never been subtle."

"Finder, shut up and give me a target. The others are waiting on my opening shot."

"Ok. Bino? See what you get."

An optical mini-con looks into the battle.

"You could always peg Atomica in the head."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Um guys?"

"What Mix."

"Whose side are we on?"

"Attack the new 'Cons, Mix."

"Ok."

"After Stingshot fires, Mixy so wait."

"Right."

"Where am I aiming, Finder?"

"You're aiming at her nose. She's gonna go ballistic."

Three shots later.

"WHAT THE..."

"ACES! Hard, Fast and Often. ROLL OUT."

Coming from behind multiple building assorted cars streak out and aim towards the Venom team.

"I got the flyers!" one of the Aces yells as he fills the sky with flack.

"I got the rest." Mix says as she transforms and charges, her armblades glowing.

"Who's this silly Autobot?"

"Silly Autobot?" Mix says as she cuts that Decepticon down. "You say that now, but just wait."

Ten minutes later.

"Atomica!"

"WHAT! Can't you see I'm trying to kill a combiner here?"

"We nee to... withdraw."

"WHAT!"

That's when the entire Aces team opens fire on Atomica.

"THAT IT! EVERYTHING DIES NOW!!" The amount of firepower laid down by Atomica cover the Decepticons withdrawal and laid waste to the refinery. Only one Decepticon was left behind. The Autobots fell back. The Aces fell back save one.

En Route to Alliance Max

"E-Squad, sound off."

"Blader NT, blacken but flying."

"Roller Doc NT, 5 by 5. I'll check everyone out once were back at base."

"Vapor NT, singed but combat ready."

"Patrol NT, also combat ready."

From above Blader.

"You guys have been scanning too many old Earth videocasts. You guys do have someone tailing you."

"Hey boys! Miss me?"

"Mix? What do you want?"  
"What's the going rate for Decepticon prisoners?"

En Route to Decepticon Base

"Atomica NT to Scorpio Empire NT."

"Scorpio here. Who's the target?"

"I need you to contact the Constructicon team."

"What? Are you... hurt?"

"You wish, base boy. No this new Venom team is on the verge of stasis lock."

"Autobots?"

"Aces."

"Them. Well, did you get them?"

"I leveled the area. Most likely no. Mercenaries. If it wasn't for... "

"Don't..."

"I'm shutting up. Have the Constructicon team meet us at D-base."

"Confirmed."

Alliance Max, Earth

"Normally you give us info. Why this? You decided to pick a side?"

"Yeah. Mine."

"I knew that was too good to be true."

The Venom Decepticon Piranha slowly comes back online

"Were you trying to cut off his head?"

"Not really."

"What did he do to make you that mad?"

"He called me a 'silly Autobot'. Me!"

Piranha's visual sensor wasn't fully back online, but he heard enough to guess where he was and decide to make a run for it. Piranha was off the table and down the hall before someone stops him. He ran into three large bots, one who looks somewhat like...

"Prime!"

"If I was the legendary Optimus Prime I would blow your head off."

"Trailer, stand down. I just put him back together."

"Whatever you say, Doc."

A few moments later Doc stabilizes Piranha's vision.

"Don't run away again." Doc says "The Semi team would love to blast you."

"Got it." Piranha looked around. "Nice place."

Doc starts off. "Well, this is my team, E-Squad, the one about to terminate you"

"With the utmost extreme prejudice." The big guys interrupted.

Is the Scatter Semi team and you already met Mix."

"Mixed-Up NT at your service. So for future reference what's your name unless you want to be called ESD."

"ESD." Piranha asks

"Easily Squished Decepticon" Scatter Semi team answered.

"It's Piranha, and that's all your get."

"Just Piranha huh. No wonder I took you out so easily. NT models are tougher. I'll interrogate you later. Ok boys, where's my energon?"

The Scatter Semi team all shake there heads. "Follow us."


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Decepticon Base, Earth

Switchblade reactivates to the sound of lots of computer sounds and two voices one somewhat familiar.

"These guys when up against the Aces, and survived. They're tougher than I imagine."

"Not really. The Aces were holding back. Though one of them is still missing."

Switchblade sits up. "Who's missing."

Another on of the Venom team answers "Piranha. He got took down in one swing by an Autobot."

"Which one" Tyrant asks.

"Our favorite Autobot." Double say as he walks into the medbay "Mix."

The Decepticon that was with Tyrant smashes his fist into the wall.

"Tron! Stop that. We need this base in one piece."

"Hmmf" Tron storms out.

During the Venom repair Starcracker gets a weird device. It some type of comm unit. It has on it, **: Standby: **and a countdown number. Starcracker was heading to investigate the comm unit in private when he ran into Tron. Starcracker smirks.

"What happen now?"

"Mix!"

Even Starcracker tensed up.

"How much does she want this time?"

"She took out a Venom member."

"By herself?"

"Yes."

"Normally she doesn't hit folks that hard. Has she finally chosen a side?"

"Let's hope not."

Starcracker and Tron walk to the elevator to the surface just as a new Decepticon walks.

"This base is cleaner than expected..." The new Decepticon voice trails off as Starcracker's and Tron's come to bare on him

"Well we tried our best to get the base livable. Identify yourself and just maybe we won't shoot you."

Alliance Max, Earth

Piranha is pacing his cell.

"Shielded great."

"That right Piranha. Shielded so nobody will hear you scream." Mix says as she walks in.

"When did an Autobot get so bold?"

His answer was punch in the face

"The next time I'm turning you into metallic dust. Now. I'm gonna ask you questions and you will answer; or I'll start blowing parts off of you.. Trust me."

Mix powers up her weapons and points a Piranha's knee.

"They will be parts you... will... miss."

Piranha's mind is in turmoil. What would turn an Autobot, especially a female Autobot into such a monster? He though of telling her the truth then again.

"Ok but it won't do you any good. The battle fleet will be here in two months time. This planet is as good as dead."

"A Decepticon battle fleet? Wow. A Decepticon battle fleet? Blender, come here."

The sounds of a transformation are heard. The Autobot badge on Mix's chest disappears and a minicon appears behind her.

"What to do? What to do? What to do?"

Blender walks up to Piranha and chirps something.

"Uh, hello?"

"Ok. First off. How are you Blender?"

Blender gives her two thumbs up.

"Good. Piranha, you ready to go home?"

"Huh?"

Mix shakes her head.

"I can probably manage a 10 second window. After that, let's hope your servos can keep up."

"What?"

"Watch. Blender, Decepticon mode."

Blender transforms and connects to Mix. A Decepticon badge appears on here chest. Mix grabs Piranha's arm and drags him out of the cell and down the hall.

"But?"

"Run now. Questions later."

Ten seconds later.

"SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH! THE DECEPTICON IS EXSCAPING!"

The sound of running is heard behind Mix and Piranha.

"When we hit the outside, transform and move."

"You don't have to tell me twice sister."

They made it outside without being shot. Why? Piranha wondered. He stopped wondering when he got outside and they started shooting while he was transforming.

"Follow me. I know where we can go."


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Decepticon Base, Earth

"Let me get this straight." Tyrant says pacing slowly. "You're name is Kreig and you're a Decepticon what?"

"Historian."

"That's almost a contradiction in terms, Kreig." Tron replies.

"You be amazed what weapons you can find in history."

"Like?"

"Decepticlones."

A low murmur came from Tyrant's Decepticons.

"Decepticlones?" One of the Venom members asks.

"Yes. I'll tell you about it once I'm settles in."

"I'll find him a room." Double speaks up. "He'll be comfortable."

A few moments later

"Nice bunch of minicons you got there." Double comments

"Thank you but..." Kreig started when Switch interrupted with a long string of sound.

"What do you mean only one's a minicon and the other three... Three?"

"Wow, Switch. You're good. Drone Drop here is my minicon. Blitz is my Targetmaster. Negx is my Powermaster. Bookwork is my Headmaster."

"Power? Target? Head?"

"Different generation of Cybertronian technology."

"Aren't we full of surprises, Mr. Historian."

"Yes and what is your function?"

"Autobot annoyance."

Double's comm link activates

"Double it's Demon. Grab some of those Venom guys an get out to Scorpio. We have a surprise for you."

"Care for a trip, Historian. You might find something to write about."

En Route to Scorpio Empire

"Stop shooting and we'll stop running."

"Are you serious?"

"It's a joke Piranha. Sheesh."

"You're one strange femme."

"Is that short for femmebot or femme fatale."

"Both."

"Thanks now as one of the human bumper stickers say 'shut up and drive."

Meanwhile coming from the other direction.

"Keep up back there."

"How is your jet form so fast."

"Better design than you old 'Cons. Come on Historian. You can't write history if you can't keep up."

"I'll keep up. You just tell me what's up."

"I have no idea. We'll have to see what Demon has planned."

Back at the road chase

"We're about five klicks away. Floor it."

"Five klicks from what?"

Before Mix could answer five vehicles drive up, transforms and combines into a large robot with a shield.

"You two get to base. I'll handle Stryker."

"Thanks Stunts."

Mix and Piranha make it to Scorpio Empire. They both encounter Demon.

"You're late Mix."

"I'm sorry I had to pick up a gift. His name is Piranha."

"Yeah , we've met. Almost shot him too."

"Don't have a good way with the ladies."

"I manage."

"Poorly from the looks of it." Double replies as he transforms and lands. The Venom flyers and Kreig follow suit. The Venom flyers stare at Mix.

"So who's your friend, Double?"

"Oh him. He's Kreig. His purpose: I'm not sure."

"I'm a Decepticon historian. I'm hear to help my brothers reconstitute the Decepticlone army"

"Decepticlone army?"

"Excuse me?" Scorpio Empire joins the conversation "What by the Infernal is a Decepticlone army and why do we need it?"

Kreig shook his head and then explained some but not all of the history of the Decepticlones."

"To build an army that big we are gonna need resources."

"Well we need to relay this to command. Then let's see what happens."

Unbeknownst to the Decepticons, something has already come up with that plan.

_To find out who. Read The Transformer War: Legion_


End file.
